kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Drive Saga 2
This twin V-Cinema (direct-to-video) set of contains the second and third installments after the initial ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, they both follow the characters of both Heart and Go Shijima beyond the conclusion of the series. Continuity and Placement Heart/''Mach'' both take place following the novel, Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~, which takes place two years following the conclusion of the Kamen Rider Drive TV series. Plot These two films focus on the characters of Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) and Heart (Kamen Rider Heart) respectively. Both films was released on November 16, 2016. ''Kamen Rider Mach'' Reiko Nishihori, the daughter of copycat criminal Koya Nishihori and former host of the Seeker Roidmude, is to be released from prison. Go Shijima, who identified with Reiko due to their similar backgrounds, took the stand during the trial and testified in her favor, also deciding to support her after her release. He was eagerly waiting for this day to come. Go’s older sister Kiriko, now a wife and a mother, wishes for his happiness from the bottom of her heart. However, on the night of Reiko’s release, a series of murders took place. The murder weapon seems to be woman’s hair. Reiko is shown on the camera feed taken from the murder scene. Shinnosuke Tomari, an officer of the Special Circumstances Team of the 1st Division of Investigations, marks Reiko as a suspect. Go, believing in Reiko’s innocence, aids her escape. Reiko, however, believes that “The child of a monster cannot escape the curse laid upon them” and leaves Go’s side. Go, at loss of any motivation, is met by an unlikely individual. Is Reiko the culprit? Go, with his feelings for Reiko and the strength of an irreplaceable friendship, goes after the truth! ''Kamen Rider Heart'' It has been a few years since Chase disappeared and people slowly forgot about the Roidmude threat. However, Heart has been revived! And within him, the cores of Brain and Medic! At the same time, hostile creatures very similar to the Roidmudes are attacking people. Heart thinks, “I don’t want to witness Roidmudes clinging to a lost past and attacking people”. Out of this desire, Heart volunteers to assist Inspector Otta in the investigations. It is discovered that the people targeted were copy models of previous Roidmudes and Misuzu Hatori, Medic’s copy model, is attacked by a mysterious monster. It has the appearance of all the Roidmudes combined and the number on its chest is 5886. Heart deduces the identity and terrifying objective of this monster. However, since he is unable to regain his power as a Roidmude, he is at a big disadvantage. However, Shinnosuke Tomari appears before him… Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Shinnosuke Tomari *Kiriko Shijima *Krim Steinbelt *Rinna Sawagami *Genpachiro Otta *Kyu Saijo *Misuzu Hatori *Koichi Kano *Chase Villains *Roidmude 5886 Other characters *Koya Nishihori *Reiko Nishihori Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : *Police Officers: , , *Shizuka: *Yasuo Nonomura's Daughter: *Shizuka's Father: *News (voice): *Narration: Theme Song *'Eternity (〜from SURPRISE-DRIVE)' by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE Notes Errors External links *Official site *Facebook page References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Double Feature Movies